


Don't Be Scared

by mysensitiveside



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t be scared. It’ll hurt at first, but then I’ll make it feel better, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Scared

**Author's Note:**

> The rating isn’t really for sex (though there’s a bit of that too), so much as semi-graphic descriptions of things that go bump in the night.

Serena sat in a darkened corner of the bar, nursing her -- third? fourth? -- martini and debating whether to stay put or simply return to the Palace.

The bar in Queens was serving its purpose as a place to be anonymous (it was _Queens_ , after all, which had its own kind of charm, no matter what Blair might say, but Serena could safely assume that none of Gossip Girl’s spies would dare to be seen in a place like this), but it wasn’t very exciting. She’d almost gone to the bar in Brooklyn that she liked, before remembering that she _really_ didn’t feel like thinking about Dan Humphrey, her on-again, currently off-again boyfriend.

“You’re a hard girl to track down, S.”

Serena almost spat out her drink in surprise as a familiar but completely unexpected voice suddenly appeared beside her. She turned to glare at the girl, who nonchalantly took a seat at Serena’s table.

“Georgina? What the hell are you doing here?” Serena practically growled, eyes narrowing at the unwelcome newcomer. “I thought Blair had you put away for good.”

The smile on Georgina’s face faded at the mention of Blair. For a brief moment, Georgina’s face almost seemed to... The best word Serena could think of was _change_ \-- change into something not-quite-human --but that was ridiculous. Serena blinked, and then Georgina’s sugary sweet smile was back. Stay or go, Serena decided that maybe she should stop drinking. She didn’t feel _that_ drunk, but something was clearly messing with her vision.

“Ah yes, Blair,” Georgina finally continued. “Well I’ve come to realize that dear Ms. Waldorf only had my best interests at heart, and I’ve really grown since I started the whole boot camp thing.”

Serena scoffed. “I’m not going to fall for your bullshit again, Georgie.”

“I’m being serious, Serena! Part of the rehabilitation experience involves apologizing to those who we’ve wronged in the past. I was only able to convince my advisor to let me out for one night, though, so that’s why I just _had_ to find you.”

Georgina looked so earnest, it was sickening. That girl really deserved an Oscar, Serena mused bitterly to herself.

Serena didn’t deign to reply to Georgina’s statement, though. She merely downed the rest of her drink and then stood up to leave. Still, the firm grip on her wrist held her in place for a moment; she ignored the attempt to tug her back into her seat, but she didn’t walk away either.

“Okay, okay, _fine_ ,” Georgina went on after a beat, dropping the impression of innocence. “So I’m still a crazy psycho bitch, whatever. But come on, admit it... You’d be disappointed if I were anything less.”

Serena rolled her eyes, but had to admit (not out loud, of course), that Georgina had a point.

“So what are you doing here alone, S?” Georgina asked, her fingers still wrapped tightly around Serena’s wrist. The sweet smile had been replaced with a knowing smirk. “I mean really, Serena, you do me proud... All your talk of being the bad-girl-gone-good, but here you are, drinking by yourself.”

Serena flinched, unhappy to be reminded of her reasons for trying to hide away in Queens.

With a sigh, she gave in and returned to her seat beside Georgina. “Well, Blair is mad at me for some reason, I broke up with Dan again, my mom’s in Europe, Eric’s on a date, Chuck is Chuck, the girls from school are boring...” Serena shrugged. “You get the idea.”

All the reasons she gave were legitimate, but it was really only the first part that had her drinking on her own instead of going out somewhere on the Upper East Side. Serena honestly wasn’t sure what Blair was angry about this time, but the brunette had been avoiding her for the past three days, and too much time spent without Blair always left Serena depressed, lately.

Georgina grinned predatorily. “Well it’s a good thing I found you then. Helping you forget about Blair has always been a favorite hobby of mine, as it turns out.”

Serena rolled her eyes, unsure why she hadn’t left yet. Georgina was a bona fide sociopath, a horrible friend -- a horrible _person_ \-- and really the last person that Serena should spend time with.

Still. There had always been something about Georgina. Something magnetic. Something about the way that Georgina looked at Serena that made the blonde feel _wanted_ in a way that no one else did.

Georgina sighed in frustration when Serena didn’t say anything. “Seriously, S, I really am only here for one night. So are we going to be boring and stay here, or are you going to take me home?” The hand around her wrist still hadn’t let go, but Georgina was now lightly digging her fingernail into Serena’s skin.

Serena frowned. _Just get up and leave, just get up and leave_ , she kept repeating to herself. Her body ignored the command, though.

“If it’ll make you feel better, we can pretend that I drugged your drink.”

Serena hadn’t been looking at Georgina, but her gaze immediately whipped back to the smirking brunette.

“I _didn’t_ ,” Georgina continued, laughing, “but I easily _could_ have.”

“One night?” Serena asked quietly, her treacherous body already starting to hum in anticipation.

Georgina grinned, knowing that she’d won. “One night,” she repeated.

Finally, hating herself for it but somehow unable to do anything different, Serena stood up and pulled a giddy Georgina behind her as she made her way out of the bar.

As soon as they made it back to Serena’s room, it was like everything suddenly sped up. Georgina’s mouth was everywhere, and the whole thing felt dirty, and wrong, and the best kind of out-of-control.

It wasn’t surprising when, pressed up against the wall, Serena felt the edges of Georgina’s teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of her neck. Georgina had never been into soft or sweet, after all.

The slowly increasing pressure wasn’t too noticeable at first, but then Georgina kept pushing at that line between pleasure and pain, until Serena couldn’t focus on anything else but the feel of Georgina’s surprisingly-sharp teeth. Serena tried to pull away, but found that she couldn’t escape Georgina’s hold. Finally, Georgina relaxed her jaw, bringing her head up to face Serena.

Outside, the moon emerged from behind a cloud, and Serena gasped as a sliver of light slid across Georgina’s face, revealing what could only be described as fangs. Georgina’s chuckle came from deep in her throat as she ran her tongue over the longer- and pointier-than-normal teeth.

“Like the new hardware?” Georgina casually asked. “I must say, I’ve become quite a fan of these things. Don’t be scared. You’ll see soon enough.”

Before Serena could even think of how to respond, Georgina was moving again, her mouth descending back to Serena’s neck. The blonde cried out at the piercing pain that erupted from her neck, but if anything, Georgina only sunk her teeth in deeper, humming in pleasure.

Feeling incredibly weak, Serena could only sink down to the floor once Georgina finally released her. She watched in horror as Georgina, whose grin now dripped with red, happily licked her lips and then actually bit into her own wrist, drawing more blood.

“Don’t worry, I don’t actually want to kill you. So make sure you drink up, my love,” Georgina murmured, pushing her wrist against Serena’s mouth.

****

“Serena, what the hell is your deal??”

Blair burst into Serena’s room, continuing angrily, “You haven’t been in school for the last two days, and _I’m_ the one mad at you, which means that when I generously decide to forgive you, you can’t just suddenly start ignoring my phone calls!”

Serena merely sat up in bed, eyes lazily trailing up and down Blair’s body. “Hi, Blair,” she stated simply, lips curling up into a smile.

It was only when Blair finished her mini-rant that she really noticed the state of Serena’s room. “Why is it so dark in here?” she murmured in confusion. “What’s wrong with you? Are you sick?”

“Never felt better, actually,” Serena replied.

Frustrated with Serena’s behavior, Blair marched over to the side of the bed, glaring down at the blonde. “Well we need to talk. Chuck’s Halloween party is tomorrow, but Penelope has ruined everything! She was planning on dressing up as Princess Leia with the gold bikini thing, which she _obviously_ isn’t going to do anymore, because that’s what _I_ was going to be. But I can’t do it now either, because if Penelope came up with it, then it’s clearly not good enough. I need a costume that’s even better.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Serena asserted. “No matter what, you’ll be the hottest girl there.”

Blair scoffed. “ _So_ , not helpful, S. And I can barely see you, have you decided to become nocturnal or something?” Blair leaned to reach towards the nearby lamp, but Serena’s arm shot out to stop her.

“No!” she exclaimed. “I mean, I like it like this. Your eyes will adjust, just keep it dark for now.”

“Whatever. You’re so weird sometimes.” Blair rolled her eyes but complied, turning to begin slowly pacing around Serena’s room. “But honestly, what should I wear? You know how I hate planning things at the last minute. And what are you wearing, by the way?”

Blair turned around and released a brief high-pitched shriek, jumping back in surprise as she found Serena standing immediately behind her. She hadn’t heard the other girl move at all from her position in bed, but there she was, suddenly towering over Blair. “Um, hi. Serena? Let me introduce you to this concept known as ‘personal space,’” she sneered, steeling her composure as she waited for her heart rate to return back to normal.

Serena merely grinned, her eyes looking almost cat-like as they focused intently on Blair.

“I saw Georgina a few nights ago,” Serena said, her voice a low, silky murmur.

Blair couldn’t hide her disgust at the mention of the name. “Georgina Sparks? God, does that girl have nothing better to do than torture you? It’s _pathetic_. What the hell did she want?” In spite of her seemingly-confident attitude, Blair felt a jot of fear. She’d always felt threatened by Georgina’s presence in Serena’s life; Serena was _Blair’s_ , but Georgie was the one person Blair had ever thought might be able to steal Serena away from her for good.

Blair’s worries were far from alleviated as Serena elaborated, “Actually, she gave me this wonderful gift.” She took a step forward, something in her demeanor causing Blair to step back. “I want to show you, Blair.”

“Okay, _ew_. We may be besties, Serena, but you do _not_ , get to talk to me about the STD that Georgina gave you.”

Chuckling, Serena moved closer once again, a positively feral grin planted on her face, stopping only when Blair’s back hit the wall behind her.

Blair felt her breath hitch as Serena raised a finger to Blair’s face, tracing a long nail lightly over Blair’s cheek and then down her neck, settling her finger against the brunette’s racing pulse point. “Not an STD, Blair. Something truly amazing. I’ve never felt so _free_. So _powerful_. You’ll see, B. You’ll see how wonderful it is.”

Blair’s heart beat wildly in her chest, and she swallowed audibly. Still, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Serena’s. From this close, she realized how big Serena’s pupils were, drinking in what little amount of light was available within the room.

Suddenly, Serena lurched forward, hungrily pressing her lips against Blair’s. The brunette jumped slightly at the abrupt contact, but had nowhere to go.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat. Because Serena was kissing her.

 _Serena_. Was _kissing_ her. Not just kissing, but plundering Blair’s mouth with her tongue as her hands groped at Blair’s chest. They’d kissed before, but not like this. Not when no one else was around; not when they were sober; not when there was no obvious titillation factor to serve as motivation.

The kiss was unexpected, and wrong, and unforgivably gay. It was also felt ridiculously good.

Serena pulled back slightly, murmuring, “ _God_ , I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” against Blair’s lips. Not waiting for a response, Serena then brought her mouth back to Blair’s skin, kissing and nipping along her jaw and then down her neck to suck at Blair’s pulse point.

Blair opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a moan, as each swipe of Serena’s tongue sent a jolt straight to Blair’s center.

Serena’s nostrils flared with arousal at the sound of Blair’s moan, and when Blair opened her eyes again, Serena was back to staring at her intensely.

Blair could only watch in horror as, before her very eyes, Serena... _changed_. Her eyes grew even darker, but they somehow seemed to be tinted red as well; her skin seemed to take on a lustrous quality that was different than usual; and her teeth... Serena’s teeth actually _grew_ , her canines elongating into long, sharp points.

Blair closed her eyes again, trying not to hyperventilate. She had already been breathing deeply from the kiss, but now she found herself short of breath for a different reason, though her own arousal lingered beneath the new element of fear.

She must be dreaming, she _had_ to be dreaming. It was close to Halloween, and she was having this crazy dream where Serena was a vampire, but she’d wake up soon and would go tell a completely-human Serena about the whole thing, and they’d laugh about it together on their way to class.

Right?

Because vampires didn’t exist, and this _couldn’t be happening_.

“Open your eyes,” Serena rasped into Blair’s ear, and in spite of herself, Blair felt a throbbing between her legs as the husky voice flowed over her. “I told you... I just want to share my wonderful new gift with you.”

Blair kept her eyes closed, but allowed Serena’s hands to continue roaming all over her body. Her mouth remained hovering right next to Blair’s ear as well, as she continued, “Don’t be scared. It’ll hurt at first, but then I’ll make it feel better, I promise.” Serena extended her tongue to lick at the shell of Blair’s ear. “You’re so beautiful. Don’t be scared,” she repeated.

Serena kept whispering, but Blair couldn’t find the ability to fully process the words. Still, she felt herself relax somewhat in Serena’s arms, lulled into a sense of security by Serena’s lilting voice.

Finally, Blair opened her eyes again, and as if sensing it, Serena pulled back to look at her as well.

“Don’t be scared,” Serena breathed out one more time, flashing a toothy expression of pure _want_.

Then Blair could only gasp as there was a flash of gleaming teeth, and then the feel of sharp fangs sank deep into her neck.

Her knees buckled, but Serena held on tight, not letting Blair fall, even as the darkness closed in.


End file.
